HABIT
HABIT '''is a immensely powerful and mysterious evil force and the main antagonist/protagonist villain in the EverymanHYBRID ARG, a cameo character and heroic figure in Season 1 and a supporting antagonist in Season 2 of the TribeTwelve ARG, and also a Bigger Bad villain in the MLandersen0 ARG. History Background Not much is known about HABIT and his origin, however, it has been speculated that he is Patient Evan (Fairmount Evan), whose personality and behavior is almost the same. He somehow caused many violent events in the world, like the uprising in Egypt and possibly The Nazi Party and The Holocaust. He revealed that he worked with nazis at some point of history. He also possessed many serial killers, like Vlad the Impaler, Jack the Ripper, and Ed Gein. EverymanHYBRID At the start of the series the main focus was on Slender Man as the series main threat, but as the series progressed a new mysterious force known as HABIT came along. At first it was mentioned and hinted at briefly. After the protagonists of the series lose a close friend Ryan they link his death to something called The SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT. This was a tournament held by HABIT that made the participants (who he referred to as rabbits) do seven strange things. These included: #Bury and abandon a cherished object #Elect team leaders and eliminate 16 Rabbits #Sever ties with a friend, blaming it on them #Recite a poem written by HABIT in a crowded area #Create a gift for a friend and destroy it in front of them #Protest local goverenment to request that HABIT be the place's new leader #The final one cryptically said "Keep your body breathing." All evidence points towards the fact that the remaining Rabbits had to kill the rest of them in order to win. (To explain, if RABBIT #2 and RABBIT #3 are left, they have to kill each other. The one that stays alive wins the tournament.) After the trials and the deaths of several of the protagonist's friends at the hands of The Rake, Evan tells Vincent Caffarello how he was attacked by their friend Nick and that he killed Nick in self defense. This turns out to be a lie when Jeff goes to Evan's house he finds Nick alive and is stabbed by Evan who has an evil smile on his face. It turns out the HABIT had posessed Evan and inside Evan's body tortured and killed Jeff. HABIT proceeds to burn Jeff's body and afterwards Slenderman shows up to claim it. Following that HABIT goes on to murder Evan's lover Stephanie and eat their newborn baby. After he shows up at another friend of theirs Daniel's house acting like Evan. HABIT procedes to choke Daniel to death. Later HABIT leaves Evan's body and Evan reunites with Vinny and begins living with him. Evan appears traumatized by what HABIT did in his body. After a long time of silence Vinny and Evan decide to summon HABIT for answers as to what is going on. HABIT returns to Evan's body and tells Vinny how dumb summoning him was. HABIT does admit it took courage and tells Vinny he will be bringing guests to him. HABIT leaves and goes on with his business regarding TribeTwelve's Noah Maxwell. TribeTwelve '''HABIT is a cameo caracter in season 1 and a "hero" later supporting antagonist of season 2 in the Slender series TribeTwelve. He helps Firebrand break free of The Collective, during the video, "Severance", he brings Noah to his house and asks him a couple of questions. He explains a couple of things to him, as well as ordering Noah to draw the symbol that appeared during the last few years. Noah then drew the symbol wrong a couple of times, when HABIT specified that it needs to be fully correct for it to 'work'. After his second try, HABIT firstly warns Noah he'll cut off his right shoulder by taking out a dice with human body parts marked, but the thrid time, he does it correctly. HABIT then explains the meaning of Severance. A man is heard from the bathroom across the room. After HABIT opens the door, it reveals to be a certain stranger, stabbed in the side. There are many speculations who this actually is. Nothing has been confirmed. After the conversation, HABIT kicks Noah out of his house, leaving him to wander Piscataway, New Jersey. Two months later, in the video Bridge to Nowhere, Noah was transported to an alternate reality(or another dimension) only known as the Candleverse. Jeff (who was killed by HABIT) appears on a bridge Firebrand instructed him to go to, and tells Noah to kill himself, claiming he can't be the hero of this. With Jeff leaving Noah, HABIT appears on camera. For possibly the first time, we hear HABIT's true voice. A sinister, demonic one. HABIT threatens Noah, mocking him with saying he don't have the guts to kill himself, to which Noah spits in his face. Later on, HABIT kicks Noah in the groin, leaving him in his house in Florida. MLandersen0 After the events of TribeTwelve, HABIT makes a minor appearance in "HELLO" when Vincent drugs Shaun Andersen. He later appears in "GOODBYE" as the main antagonist of the episode, torturing and possibly killing Eric while Vin records the event. At one point, it is stated HABIT has some history with Patrick Andersen, but their relationship is unknown. Return to EverymanHYBRID HABIT is seen in one of the latest episodes talking with Vincent. Vincent declares that he doesn't want to hurt people anymore, and that he'd rather die. HABIT unlocks the door for him to leave. As he steps outside, HABIT knocks him out and locks him in Jeff's old room. There is a timer there that is set to go off in a certain amount of time. Vince waits there as the lights go off when time is up. Personality & Appearance A really 'sassy' person. He's a maniac, but has his 'warm' side, although it just usually leads up to his personal profit. He makes fun out of people, considering them mere 'Rabbits', waiting for slaughter. His sense of humor reminds people of Beetlejuice, or even The Joker. HABIT's appearance depends on the host he's inHABITing, but when he inHABIT's Evan, he makes him look more cheerful, happy and well. It's most likely due to his 'healing' powers. He's very often seen with a specific purple distortion when shown on camera. Relationships * Vincent Caffarello (Frenemy): Vin obviously dislikes HABIT, but, afraid for his life, started following his orders for a while. When Vincent decided to cut his ties with HABIT, he knocked him out and had him placed in Jeff's room for an unknown extent of time. Its unknown what HABIT thinks of Vin afterwards, but Vin likely still fears and dislikes HABIT. * Slender Man (Possible Ally): Not much is know about the relationship between the two, but HABIT has stated that Slender Man is one of the few friends he has. HABIT always refers to the Slender Man as "Stick-In-The-Mud." * The Things (Relationship Unknown): HABIT has stated once or twice that the unseen cameramen that follow him give him the creeps. It seems that he sees them as pets, or even slaves, as he once called one a "good dog." * The Rake (Ally): It's implied that the Rake is a loyal ally to HABIT. HABIT has stated that it is one of the only friends he has. * Evan (Enemy/Vessel): HABIT and Evan are somehow connected to each other (this may have to do with "Fairmount Evan.") However, Evan despises HABIT with a passion for killing his friends and family. Regardless of this, he accepts to attempt to become his vessel again for answers. * Jeff (Enemy): HABIT's relationship with Jeff is more like a relationship between a bully and a nerd, he is always making fun of him. HABIT claims that he respects Jeff to some extent for being a smart guy. Regardless of this, HABIT violently tortures him to death and burns his body. * Noah Maxwell (Frenemy): Noah clearly does not want to get involved with HABIT and the things he does. This is clear when he states several times about what a monster HABIT is, making it obvious that the things HABIT does deeply disturbs Noah. Noah even goes as far as spitting in HABIT's face. However, HABIT encourages and helps Noah for unknown reasons (this is likely due to his future relationship with Noah as he becomes Firebrand.) * Firebrand (Mutual Ally): HABIT saved Future Noah from The Collective for unknown reasons. Its unknown if Noah still dislikes HABIT as Firebrand, as he does call him a 'loathsome entity', but they appear to be working together to some extent against the Collective. * The Collective (Relationship Unknown): Its theorized that HABIT was a former Collective member and then he defected and became more powerful than ever. As stated previously, he may be working against the Collective. * Patrick Andersen (Relationship Unknown): HABIT states that he is familiar with the entity that has possessed Michael (Patrick), but their relationship other than that is unknown. Quotes Theories *HABIT is either a ghost, spirit, demon, or possibly a fallen angel that can possess people. The scenes in Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT seem to indicate that he is currently possessing Evan. *HABIT is an unreasonably powerful alternate personality of Evan's. Also, Evan of the Mining Town Four was nicknamed HABIT. *HABIT is the incarnation of evil itself. * HABIT is the Rake - the circumstances around Ryan's death seems to indicate he was killed by the Rake after having entered HABIT's contest. Also, Alex, who has been persecuted by the Rake, had for a while his channel's background changed to a dead rabbit. Additionally, on the MLAndersen0 video, GOODBYE, HABIT acts a little bit like the Rake at times; he crawls and jumps around Shaun. * HABIT is an electronic presence, a "ghost in the machine," who can interact directly through Twitter and e-mail. * The Rake is one of HABIT's "experiments" similar to Nicholas who is described in the blog post, "A LITTLE ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE." * If he is not Slenderman's enemy, HABIT could be a "Slenderproxy" (a term used in other series to mean someone who works for Slenderman.) His habit of writing in all caps has been exhibited by known Slenderproxies in other series. Similarly HABIT's seemingly otherworldy powers make him a "Black Pawn Revanent," another term popularized in other series. They are proxies that the Slenderman has given powers like his own, but weaker. ** HABIT may have been a former Collective member and then he defected and became more powerful than ever. * HABIT's experiment is to try to create a "perfect shell" for him to inhabit. * HABIT knows something about/has history with/is connected to the entity Patrick and/or Michael Andersen from MLAndersen0 and knows things about him that make Michael/Patrick enlightened and trained to be strategic around The Slender Man. * HABIT is a combination of the souls of the worst serial killers in history. * HABIT is an entity that utilizes the Severence/Observer symbol to control people. Trivia *HABIT is perhaps the most powerful ARG Villain ever. The only person speculated as 'above' him is the Slender Man himself. * HABIT is considered the most evil and cruel ARG Villain up to date. ** The Observer was considered the cruelest beforehand. *HABIT is somewhat similar to Mal. **Both are a twisted personality of a hero. **They have the same personality, however, HABIT is even more dangerous and cruel. **Both are comedic, however, HABIT takes his comedic side to an extreme level. **Both have a demonic voice and the hero's voice, however, HABIT can make a mixed version of both. * The only other entities that is known to possess the main protagonist and commit malicious actions other than HABIT is Patrick Andersen and Firebrand. * He commonly uses the theme, "Who Could Win a Rabbit?" in his videos. * Purple tape acts as his 'calling card'. * The recurring 'rabbit' on the album covers for the band, The Birthday Massacre, may symbolize HABIT in some sense, based on the actions depicted in the pictures. ** Sometimes, rather than a rabbit, children with rabbit ears will be shown on the covers, which may symbolize HABIT's Servants. *He may be the incarnation of Evil itself. *His favorite color is speculated to be purple. * He seems to like pizza. *HABIT loves Rock and others types of music. * He also has some similarities to Discord (My Little Pony) prior to his ultimate redemption, both having chaotic personalities and being sadistic tricksters. Gallery HABIT.gif HABIT7.jpg HABITEVILgrin.png|HABIT's Evil Grin. HABIT.jpg HABIT3.jpg HABIT.png Videos .]] Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Cannibals Category:Possessor Category:Knifemen Category:Torturer Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Axemen Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Assassin Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Dark Lord Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Recurring villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Killjoy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Imposters Category:Incriminators Category:Deities Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cult Leaders Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Partners in Crime Category:Crossover Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Outright Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Internet Trolling Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Animal Killers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Trickster Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Demon Category:Evil Creator Category:Supernatural Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Omnipotents Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Dream Master Category:Extortionists Category:Sadists Category:Snuff filmer Category:Stranglers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Energy Beings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Collector of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Illusionists Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Fanatics Category:Brutes Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Arsonists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Supervillains Category:Monomaniacs Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Trap Master Category:Malefactors Category:Monster Master Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Drowners Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Criminals Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Satanism Category:Nazis Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Hypocrites Category:Hypnotists Category:Evil Light Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Man-Eaters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Wraiths Category:Ghosts Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Force of Nature Category:Rogue Villains Category:Creature Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Horror Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Killer Rabbits Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Technopaths Category:Ferals Category:Deal Makers Category:Frauds Category:Fragment Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hungry Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:War Criminals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Stalkers Category:Singing Villains Category:Misanthropes